Twist of Fate
"Twist of Fate" is the third episode of Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek on the Game Grumps spinoff Jingle Grumps. Gameplay Frustrated by the last puzzle, Arin and Danny explore the basement of the lodge, where they meet Yanni and talk to Ollie. Discussions Arin and Danny joke about how standoffish Yanni is, even though he ends his conversation by saying "Come back anytime". Arin and Danny elaborate on Ollie's story about shooting the wolf, and about him constantly firing and missing. This leads into a laughing fit as they imagine him constantly shooting and missing, even in his dreams, and an obsession with popsicles. Danny and Arin bring back the erotic manga joke from the Endless Ocean 2 playthrough, and how Danny just randomly texted the line to Arin one day and made him crack up. Quotes * "By the way, I'm a pyrotechnician expert! I create bombs! I set one off in the lodge. Mystery solved. Also, that's my pet wolf. Game over." -- Arin as Yanni Volkstaia, tying up all loose ends. * "Stay out of my fucking room, don't look me in the eyes, don't even talk to me, who are you?! This has been a great conversation! Come back soon, you are my new best friend. You really are a joy to talk to! Join me in the sauna!" -- Arin and Danny, as Yanni. * "And then I fired again. And then I missed. And then I fired, and then I fired, and I missed. I missed both times. And then I fired. And I missed. This went on for several hours. And then I fired. And then I missed. And then I was out of bullets. And then I got sad. I had a popsicle. And then I passed out in the snow. Then I woke up, and then I reloaded. And then I fired. And then I missed. I missed again. I fired. I hit something, but it wasn't what I was going for, so I guess I missed. I passed out again. Had another popsicle. I had a dream that I was firing at something. I missed." -- Arin and Danny, as Ollie. * "I threw up a snowball at 'em! I missed. I packed another snowball into my gun. That's my secret weapon. I missed. Yeah, she's really something. I threw a snowball at her. I missed. I passed out. I woke up with a popsicle stick in my mouth." -- Arin and Danny, as Ollie. * "Don't piss me off, woman! I'll take a swing at you! I'll miss though. I guarantee ya. And I'll take another swing, and I'll miss. And then I'll have myself a popsicle. Would you care for a popsicle? Just don't bring it into the sauna." -- Arin and Danny, as Ollie. * "I reached into the fridge for another popsicle. I missed. I got the cabbage. I put it back, but I missed. I dropped it on the floor. Long story short - missed." --Danny, as Ollie. External Links Category:Jingle Grumps Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes